


[Podfic] Grease-stained

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mechanic Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather's story read aloud: "Morgana surprises Gwen at work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grease-stained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grease-stained](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142490) by heathered. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Grease-stained.mp3) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 3:37 min

  
---


End file.
